


Lie To Me

by Lil_Jei



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Marie lied about Nick's parents. The truth is she kidnapped him when he was just a little boy because he was a Grimm born into a family of creatures and hid him in plain sight by using a spell (glamour?). Now, years later, the spell is falling apart without Marie there to strengthen it and everything is changing, for the better and for the worse. Bonus points for Royal King Renard always searching for his son and Nick manifesting some less than human qualities once the spell begins to unravel. Can be gen or slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13 or R  
> Wd Ct: 3000+  
> Disclaimer: The characters and show depicted are not mine and I make no money off of them.  
> A/N & Warning: I took a prompt from grimm_kink and ran with it. Also this is un-beta'd and a WIP.

**Chapter One...**

Nick always wondered why when he was tired he'd slip into an accent. More than one person since he was a child would comment on it. Marie never had. Juliette and Hank both thought of it as one of his quirks. As if he had watched one too many horror movies about vampires and Translyvania. It didn't happen all the time and Nick never noticed really, at least until now.

Because it explained so many of his quirks and attitudes and inherent ways he looked at things. He'd fallen asleep last night in the trailer like so many nights before since Juliette had left him. He couldn't stand going back to the cold barren apartment he now had to rent or even worse end up wallowing at Monroe's AGAIN. So he laid down in the cramped little bed and tried to sleep. And his dreams had started off like so many had before, another fight with an angry Wesen or a screaming match with Juliette. Things from his own daily life always transferred into his nightly dreams.

But none of that registered tonight. He'd fallen deeply asleep and while doing so had changed from the inside out. He can still feel her, his grandmother supposedly hauntingly sweeping through some Parisian garden beckoning to him. He'd never had this dream and when he woke he'd realized it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. He could still feel the childish laughed bubbling up within as this woman swept him up into her arms and sat them down to tea. It was a beautiful day with warm summer light and misting raindrops. Nick remembers it all so clearly but he doesn't know why.

It was as if this memory set everything off. He'd woken up with his cheeks wet and still sobbing from some forgotten moment. He didn't really know the woman but he knew she had been real to him. He could still feel her arms wrapped around him, whispering in his ear about how he was going to be a strong man and Wesen and he would show the world how it should be. "Wesen, human, and Grimm," she'd whispered into his ear, "such a special little boy." And poof it was all gone and Nick woke with a gasp.

The gasp along with the tears had Nick up and shaking from the very thoughts he had rushing about in his head. He didn't know this woman yet he did. And what had she meant about being a Wesen and Grimm? How could that be? Was it possible that what he knew about himself wasn't real or true. He needed to think, no wait he needed Rosalee. He knew that she'd help him, somehow she had to have what he needed to figure out the truth behind the mystery of who he really was.

 

**Chapter Two...**

He had called in sick to the station, briefly leaving a message with Hank that he needed some time off to get better and that he'd be back to work soon. He'd spoken with the Captain and told him point blank that he needed a week away from work to get better. His boss had just accepted and told him he had the time available and that was it. And now he was standing outside of Rosalee's shop worried out of his mind and still feeling the chill that his dreams had brought him.

He didn't know why this dream had changed something. It was as if a spell had broken and when he'd woken up his body was freeing itself from some deep prison. Even his mind felt clearer than it had since his parents death. But maybe that wasn't true either, everything was turned around and he needed help, he knew that he was just afraid. Afraid of what the future would bring if his life unraveled even further out of his control. Since he inherited his Grimm abilities he'd been feeling pulled into different directions yet when he woke this morning he didn't have that feeling. All the parts of him felt whole, and deep down that worried him too.

Finally having the courage to go in Nick's surprised as Rosalee's voice greets him, "Wondered when you were going to come in, I could sense you just lingering outside. What's the matter Nick, some Grimm case again?' Nick didn't know how to respond to that so he just moved closer to her and watched as her nose wrinkled and her eyes began to widen. And that was when all hell broke loose in a matter of speaking, Rosalee began to mewl and couldn't stop herself from bowing and weezed out, "Regnant? You smell different, you smell Wesen." He couldn't stop the shakes as he whispered, "I dreamed I was different and then I woke up as far from myself but still me as possible. What has happened Rosalee? What am I becoming now?" And Nick sat roughly onto the stool next to her as they both breathed heavily from such revelations.

There was silence as Rosalee breathed Nick's scent in again and again. She was puzzled and knew just by looking at Nick he didn't know any better than she did what could have done this. She startles as he starts telling his dream and she knows by looking at him that it was no dream but some forgotten memory. But neither of them have answers right now just so many questions. Moving closer to Nick Rosalee knows she needs to be gentle about this, "Nick, it was a memory right? It was real but forgotten. Buried deeply into your mind and it just unraveled right?" She waited with eased breath as he nodded, still shaking, still scared witless. "It can only be spell related Nick. And only a few Wesen can do that. Witches and Grimms as well. I have potions that will tell us but you have to be prepared. You know your Aunt Marie, you know your Grimm history now. Are you prepared to know yourself?" She knows the spells that can be used, she knows the potions and she knows Nick's answer before he even says it but still Rosalee hesitates in this act. But that doesn't stop her from hugging Nick as he nods and begins to accept that something dark and Wesen is at play with him now.

He woke up with his mind changing, his scent telling Wesen something that he couldn't possibly be, and yet even with his body joining the revolt Nick still felt free. Rosalee was right to caution him but Nick needed to know everything and if submitting to her potions and care would get him that than he would. He was still worried though, he felt deep down that whatever revelations came about that they would rock his world and possibly break him for good.

 

**Chapter Three...**

Rosalee knew the potions needed but still had to make them so she had told Nick to give her a day and a half and then be ready to come to the shop. She had been happy to hear he'd taken the time off and knew that after the potions it was more likely to be even more needed. She had told Nick to go to Monroe's and stay there. He was to relax and meditate and read up on his Grimm homework but to do nothing that would tax his body. He needed to be all there in order for the potions not to take more of his mind and soul away from him. She knew that her telling him that freaked him out even more but she knew Nick would do as she had asked. But no matter while he was at home packing she was calling Monroe to give him a warning.

"Monroe Speaking" "Roe, it's Rosalee and I have some bad news." She knew he wouldn't take that well, since they'd met they had become good friends and she'd gotten to know his wolf side more than most. He hummed on the line and simply waited, ahh he must be working on a clock right now, that's only reason he's so zen as he calls it. She thinks about how to phrase this but can't help it as the words tumble out, "Nick's a Wesen Monroe! He came to the shop today freaked out and worried and by one sniff I could tell he'd changed. But not badly, this was as if he was always Wesen and had been disguised. that's why his scent is always muted to us until battle or heavy emotions." She knew he was paying attention now, no matter what the wolf claimed they both knew he saw Nick as his.

Growling answered her and he said into the phone "Where is he and do you know why this would happen?" She is forcing herself to be calm, "He told me that he dreamed a memory and then woke up different. He said even on the inside he felt different Monroe, that means something! I told him the truth that it could only be a spell if he'd forgotten someone he never knew but had loved deeply. In a day and a half we'll try a reliving potion and few others if that doesn't work. But I will help he's my friend too. I sent him to you Monroe, he's going to pack and be there as soon as he's done. He's shaken up and I need you to be there, help him be zen because I have a bad feeling about this Monroe. He's going to need us after this, it's all going to change." She waits until the growling stops, knowing that Monroe needed to think about her words.

Neither one of them ever said as many words to each other as this usually it was just sniff sniff growl growl and it would be fine. But this was different, this was Monroe's chosen and one of their closest friends and allies. And he was a Grimm. That would mean this situation needed gentle handling or Nick would more than likely lose it. She would do everything in her power to help but she knew what he was the moment she scented him and so would Monroe. He was a Grimm and Regnant and that meant change and all things bloody. If she was wrong there would be no battles, no pain, and Nick would be okay. But the scent told her that Monroe would have a hard time dealing with the fact that his chosen mate was Wesen and on top of that royalty.

The Wesen world would reel from the fact that Nick was a Grimm and a Wesen. She had formed her suspicions already that Nick had been taken or given away but that didn't explain the instant species change. Spells though would, and she was scared of what would come. Giving Monroe enough time she knew she had to say this before Nick got there, "Roe, not only is he one of us, he's one of THEM." She knew he had to think and by the long pause she knew he didn't get it, not wanting to admit it or say it any louder she whispers into the phone, "He's Regnant Roe, he's royalty." That earns her the growls she expected. He says into the phone, "He's here. WE will see you in a day and half Rosalee. And the three of us will deal with everything then." She doesn't even get a goodbye or thank you but she knows better.

The wolf within Monroe is freaking out and he needed his zen in order to be with Nick right now, she'd never begrudge him that. Not now when she knows all of their world is at stake. Hanging up the phone it's all she could not to cry for Nick as she sits on her stool and stares at the ancient texts that will guide them through his discovery, or so she hopes.

 

**Chapter Four...**

Nick had driven to his apartment focusing on one thing, to get to Monroe's. Driving through traffic he didn't register the other cars, the speed he was driving, or the fact that he was still shaking. All he needed to do now was pack his bags, go to Monroe's and everything would be better. Monroe always made things better. Grimm things were easier to deal with when he was around. His police cases were easier for him to go over when he was at Monroe's listening to the clocks chiming around him. And now he hoped he would be better with Monroe around him, he knew they were merging on a relationship together and Nick had hopes that this recent change within him wouldn't stop that.

Even deeper than this change inside of him he knew that Monroe was his. And vice versa of course. Ever since their first meeting Nick had been drawn to the wolf. He'd felt sheltered from the storm in his life when he was around Monroe. Everything hard in his life was muted and there were no worries even as they chased bad Wesen down.

Nick just needed to pack and get over there. Looking down at his suitcase though it made him want to groan. He hated packing and things changing. It always made him uneasy and anxious. And that would tire him out and bring out that accent of his that he knew Monroe liked. Thinking like that made Nick smile, at least one change would be good. If the accent was real that meant they were real and Monroe would still lust for him. He would not let that change, he would send the world packing if it did. Monroe was everything to him now and he couldn't lose that. Throwing his last set of sweats in the bag he also got his laptop put away and then he was done.

Taking more deep breaths in order to stop the panic Nick finally managed to get down to his car. He knew whatever changed him wasn't evil, he felt free now. He felt like he was supposed to. But that didn't stop the shakes or the anxiety. This change would be permanent and he knew it would cause some kind of crazy Wesen issue in his already chaotic life. Driving to Monroe's once more he was distracted enough that he didn't notice the rest of the world moving around him. He was focused again on that one thing in his life that would save him, Monroe.

 

**Chapter Five...**

Nick didn't even wait til the car was in park fully he just launched out of the door and practically flew to the Monroe's door and into his arms. And once again the shakes started, he hadn't noticed them stop but he knew when the anxiety got worse and they started up again. He didn't care how it looked to Monroe and the neighbors he needed Monroe right that very second. He breathed in the scent of cashmere and pine oil and just waited til his wolf stopped sniffing him. He knew it would be different now. That they wouldn't wait to court and mate, that they couldn't not if Nick world was going to change again.

It felt like hours later that Monroe was done sniffing his hair and his neck and just breathing deeply. They were in sync with each other and Nick knew that they both had accepted so he simply puts it out there, "Mate" he whispers into Monroe's chest. There's no pause just a growled whisper into his ear, "Mine." Nick knows at that very moment that it would all be alright, that he'd be kept as safe as possible. The stress of the change, the truths that Rosalee wasn't telling him, and the possibilities that lingered in his mind had caused Nick to finally say what they both had wanted. And looking up into Monroe's scarlet tinged eyes he couldn't regret the giant leap he had just taken.

They move as one into Monroe's home, not talking as they sat down on the couch and Nick curling into Monroe's arms and lap. It wasn't sexual, at least at that very moment. What it was, was what Nick needed, comfort. Nick and Monroe sighed at the same time and waited each other out. But Nick couldn't stop it as he spoke, "Rosalee called didn't she?" There was more soft and rumbled growling from his mate's chest as Monroe sighed once more and bent some to lift Nick's face to his. Speaking as clear as a stressed Wesen could Monroe said, "Yes, and unfortunately she was right. You smell Wesen. And the fates help us, you smell royal." Nick stutters at that, "Royal?"

Monroe doesn't hesitate as he speaks, knowing that Nick needed answers. "Regnant or royals are the leaders of the Wesen world, are the ones that form the council and the only ones that can call a wild and enraged Grimm or Wesen off." Nick just looks dumbfounded as Monroe continues, "There's one that rules Portland and all of the Oregon territories and you smell like him and his family. You've smelled like him before but that’s not what has me upset and worried. I'm worried for you Nick but Rosalee is right if you want answers the potions are needed." There's nothing else he can say about that but as he takes in Nick's slumped body language he knows there's more to say about the two of them.

He hugs Nick closer and whispers again in his ear, "You're mine Nick, my mate and my love and no matter what has changed within you that doesn't change. You accepted it today with that flying leap into my arms and I accepted you as well. Are you alright with that? We'll put off actual mating until the potions and reliving is done to you but you are mine make no mistake." Nick doesn't hesitate any further he grabs Monroe by his beard and pulls him into a kiss. They kiss a little more but then Nick pushes away to breathe and looks at Monroe and says, "I've always been yours. We just had to work through things. But this thing scares me Monroe, this change. And if you'll still want me I'm yours, forever." That reassures the both of them because they just breath one another in and Monroe nuzzles some. They sit there well into the night, just breathing and trying to take in all the changes to come.


	2. Parts 6-8

**Chapter Six...Meanwhile.**  
  
Setting his phone back down on the desk Renard held in a sigh. It had been a rough year, to say the least. He had fought many battles in his life but none had made him feel so weary as this last year's. One of his favorite detectives smelling like a Grimm had been hard enough but finding out he was related to that she-bitch Marie Kessler had enraged him. From that very moment he'd been fighting an uphilll battle. To keep Nick alive and to keep his kingdom safe he had had to some very questionable things but none so much as having Marie eliminated.  
  
He knew deep down that Burkhardt wouldn't forgive him even if he knew the truths behind the royal mask and the reasons behind his actions. He knew before long that his mask that he had held onto for so long would fall and Nick would find out all of his secrets. Well most them at least, no one ever spoke of his deepest most hurtful secret. The Wesen community knew and said nothing, ever. He'd killed for less than an insult on his house and speaking of his failed marriage and their stolen child was just not done. To this day it made his hardened heart beat out of sync. It still made his soul ache to think of his son, his beautiful baby boy.  
  
They never knew why or how, just that he'd been taken in the middle of the day while on a outing with his nanny. His family had been devastated and to this day had not recovered. His family, even his mother still begged him to move on and have a new family. They told him his grief had gone on long enough and that he should be done grieving his losses from all those years ago. But he refused and hung up the phone or deleted the emails every time they mentioned it. He would never betray Johnathan like that, he had lost Lucinda but he would always have the memory of his son and nothing would remove that from him.   
  
**Chapter Seven...A Day and 1/2 Later.**  
  
Rosalee couldn't help but shake a bit. Whatever was going to happen was going to be life changing for her friend Nick, as both a man and a Grimm. She'd gone through all of her books and found a little of this and little of that but nothing near enough to make this situation any better for Nick and Monroe. They'd be affected by this outcome no matter what, but at least they'd finally admitted their mateship. That made her feel better about Nick taking the potions and hopefully finding out the truth of who he really is.  
  
Looking through her notes and the books she has on hand she knows she's prepared as much as she could be. Now it's only time she has to worry about. She tries her hardest not to look up from her spot at the table but at the sighs and louder murmurs she has to see the two of them. She had called Monroe this morning knowing that it was better to get the potions out of the way so Nick would have the weekend to heal, as best as he could. And they'd shown up within the hour and now they were all just waiting, waiting for what she didn't know but nothing would happen if she didn't speak up, " You two ready?"  
  
She knew she had startled them both as they moved apart quickly. She gestures at the back room table she'd set up. There would be no interruptions from anyone, neither her or Monroe could chance it once Nick took all the potions. As she leads them back she has to suppress her shivers, this was just not done in the proper Wesen community. Truth potions and love spells were somewhat expected but a potion to unlock the mind and find the truth deep down inside oneself's was considered too chancy. These potions had the potential to unmake Nick's mind but they had all discussed it and ultimately Nick had spoken harshly to the both of them saying "I need to know. No matter what happens it's my choice. We're gonna do it, well I am. Damn it, if anything I remembered is true I need to know, I just do" And that had been that. She'd finished the potions this morning and now they were just looking at them lying there on the table just waiting to be swallowed down.   
  
As Nick laid down on the table, and looked up at her she had to stop herself from petting his hair. She wanted to give him some comfort and guidance in this, but she knew she couldn't. And neither could Monroe. Instead she placed a blanket around him and moved over to where the potion bottles were. Giving the men a moment more which she knew they desperately needed she took in another deep breath as she grabbed the first potion.  
  
Turning back with a cough she tries and fails to smile and instead asks, "Are you ready Nick? Each potion works together to bring forth the memories and break whatever spell has been put on you. They're made with herbs that I already had here thankfully. I'm not going to explain each one again, we've gone over it but I will tell you each one that I'm handing you. This is important Nick, I need you to swallow each one completely and concentrate on what you want to know. Understood? Good." She can't put it off anymore, she hands him the first white milky potion, "The vita recolo-recall life." Handing it over she and Monroe watch as Nick with a deep sigh grabs onto the bottle and tosses it back. Tutting she hands him the next one and says, "Slower Nick, this is the praetorgredior liber aetas-pass beyond the child's age." The purple smoky potion is choked down with one quick exhale only.  
  
Smiling now as she sees Nick still responding and looking at Monroe out of the corner of his eye she hands him the last potion, the one that will unseal, un-bond and show him the truth behind the lies. Moving slower once more she hands him the drudge of all potions. Dark and murky and smelling of pond water and mold she knows this will be the test, "This is the last one Nick and certainly the worst but you will swallow all of it and make it through to the end and see the vision of who you are, it's called nosce te ipsum or know thyself." Watching as he barely begins to sip and starts to make faces she pushes the bottle up to his lips more and whispers in his ear, "Finish it Nick, finish it." It's a wait then, both her and Monroe sit on the chairs near the bed and barely say a word.   
  
But she knows he needs her just as much as Nick needed her potions. Whispering once more she leans into Monroe's shoulder and says, "He'll be okay. He's stronger than we ever thought. He'll make it through." She regrets it though as Nick's face and body begins to change. Moaning and thrashing on the bed it's all the two of them can do just to sit there and watch Nick suffer through this. It's what’s needed though, so they sit and wait, just to see if Nick makes it through and learns what he needed to know.  
  
 **Chapter Eight**  
  
He had to concentrate in order to keep each potion down. 3 potions hadn't seemed like a lot until he tried to swallow each one, each one becoming more sludge like and revolting as each sip passed his lips. But his mate was there and Nick knew he had to do this for him and for their relationship. If he didn't know who or what he was how was he supposed to be a good mate? Rosalee was murmuring and Monroe was as well, he hears the latin and the encouragement.  
  
He also hears himself, he has to think, he was told to concentrate on his questions and his needs. Doing so gets harder with each swallow but he continues to chant in his mind *Who am I? What am I? Why me?* Over and over this swirls around in his brain. Right before he sinks into a further haze his mate leans down and whispers,"flat justitia ruat coelum (let justice be done through the heavens fall )" He doesn't know what it means but he understands the tone, whatever happens now he can't stop it he thinks as sinks further and further...  
  
 _Flowers. He smells flowers and sunshine. Nick feels as if he's out of his body. Looking around and enjoying the sunshine he hears laughter. Following it he happens upon the scene from his dream. Or really his memories, because with a jolt to his metaphysical form he knows why this is familiar. That boy with the laugh and the woman with the salt and pepper hair that is picking flowers, he knows them. He is the boy, he knows this deep down within. But this woman, she is like the air and mist around him, fleeting and beautiful. And still as the scene changes he knows she must be a memory too. As it fades away he hears the boy laugh and say, "Grandma you're silly. Flowers are for girls." He knows now who the woman is but it doesn't answer everything...nothing even.  
  
Leather, the scent of leather hits his nose as the next scene unravels in front of his eyes. He hasn't seen this moment in time before and is not expecting anything or shall he say anyone familiar. But still before his very eyes there's his captain. Certainly younger and looking much happier than usual but still there's his boss embracing the boy he knows himself to be. They're not alone though, next to Renard and him is a beautiful woman he doesn't know. Still a scent catches him, she smells like baby powder and lavender. He smells her just as the boy does, leaning into the scene he's not willing to admit that this scene is comforting to him. It's also so very familiar as the boy in front of him jumps into his captain's arms and with a squeal says, "I missed you papa. Momma did too." Oh god Nick thinks as he falls into some invisible force holding him up. Mom? Dad? Papa? Momma? What does this mean? He knows that boy is him, he's seen photos of him when he was 8. And this looks to be around the time, but certainly this can't be real, it just can't be he repeats to himself as the scene changes once more.   _ _  
  
He used to love this smell, chocolate. But when his parents died it stopped being a scent he enjoyed. As an adult he never thinks on it, but looking at this scene unfolding he knows why. This was the scent that caused his life to change. The truth parts of the potion must still be hitting him. He's still thinking of the scene with Momma and Papa as he watches some woman he finds unremarkable take him by the hand and take him around street market in town. He knows it so well or he did Nick thinks. He can see it as if it was yesterday now, many days spent wandering the market with his nanny during the week and his parents on the weekends. He always loved visiting the candy booths. His nanny knowing this had left him there with an instruction for him to stay. He knew this and was just beginning to smell the fresh batches of chocolate fudge as an arm pulls him back violently. His mouth had been covered too so he couldn't scream. But he still remembers the chocolate smell in the air. He couldn't even fight the person grabbing him. They were pulling him and pulling him and then nothing._ _  
  
Another scene change and Nick finally begins to realize the answers to his questions. He watches as a younger version of Marie is tying him down to some bed in the middle of a nowhere motel. She's chanting and splashing him with a potion, and a spell or two later he sees the change. His younger self stops fighting and when he went slack in his bonds Marie finished and then went to him and while leaning over him she smiles a very wicked smile and whispered so loud that he hears it all the way into the corner he's worked himself into, "Now you're mine. I won't let a little Grimm be raised by monsters. I fixed you. Poor little regnant is now my poor little Grimm, all mine." He knew Marie had been crazy sometimes but this, this had been his life she'd stolen. And he couldn't help but want it back, he thinks of what could have been. Nick slumps down into the wall as the scene changes and he's now faced with a void. He knows his answers but he doesn't know what's next._  
  
With a gasp and a sob he comes to. He doesn't know how long he's been in a trance. But he knows everything has changed. Well not everything as his mate's arms come around him and hold him tightly as he begins to cry some more. Nick's never been one to cry, Marie had seen to that. But this, these memories he had willingly unleashed had changed him. He could feel the difference inside and out. Not even looking up at Monroe or Rosalee he just sighs and with a whisper breaks the suspense, "She stole me. I'm not Nick, never have been. I don't know who I am. Oh god what am I gonna do?" He doesn't even realize it as he falls back to the table in a dead faint. He doesn't see his mate's reaction to his new scent or his new look. He doesn't hear her as Rosalee remarks to Monroe that the potions helped reveal the reasons why Nick's whole scent and person had changed.   
  
She whispers just as he had that it must have been the spells, since Marie had died they were meant to fail. And he doesn't feel it as Monroe kisses his forehead and wipes his bangs away from his forehead and says it in his normal everyday wolf voice, "It doesn't matter how you changed Nick, you're still mine." Clean up begins as Rosalee gathers up the bottles and the stoppers and everything she can as she tries to avoid the figurative dragon in the room. Nick is a regnant, the truth was found out and she truly doesn't know how this will change things, but she knows it will. Looking at the wolf and his mate she knows she has to be prepared and can only hope they will be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sites where I mish mashed some Latin from...  
> http://www.math.ubc.ca/~cass/frivs/latin/latin-dict-full.html  
> http://latin-phrases.co.uk/quotes/philosophical/
> 
> Floral muses...  
> http://www.eupedia.com/europe/national_birds_flowers_europe.shtml  
> http://www.planetepassion.eu/WILD-FLOWERS-IN-FRANCE/Wild-flowers-of-France%20.html


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my tardiness in regards to this fic. I got involved in another fandom the past two weeks and despite some great Grimm episodes found my muse rather lacking. FYI there will be two more parts posted for this fic and then it's done. I won't say two weeks til the next part but I do hope that it will be within a two or three week time period. I hope ya'll enjoy this latest part, please leave some comments :)

**Chapter Nine**  
  
Sean regretted many things in his life. The loss of his son was one a drop in the ocean professionally but was all that mattered to him personally. His dear wife Lucinda leaving him in his grief did not matter near as much. His canton, his people, nothing truly mattered after that day. He only lingered in this life, ghosting through it.  
  
Only his mother could reach him then and now when he was in one of his moods. His kingdom could rise and fall and still it would not matter to him. The years for Sean have passed slow much like what the westerners called molasses. He felt like he was drowning some days and those were the days in which his blaise rage would continue to earn him his fearsome bastard reputation. His mother would still send him flowers as a reminder every year on Johnathan's birthday and on the day he was taken. They were her subtle way of reminding him that yes she still remembered her grandson and his loss. Though it didn't stop her from matchmaking as she was a firm believer in moving on from the heartbreaks of life. Her time in the camps should say as much as should her survival and triumph.  
  
But still he couldn't move on. He would try to throw social parties for the royals and make connections but within months his attentions would lie elsewhere, always in the past. He loved his job don't get him wrong, there was nothing better than throwing a criminal to the ground and cuffing him. There was a certain thrill that his position as Captain allowed him. He could still chase the scum of the world but was able to maintain his societal facade. This allotted him even more respect within his canton. His Wesen respected and feared him even more now that he held sway over a Grimm.  
  
Sway or lack thereof really was all that kept Nick on a leash and was only invisible to him. Sean had found that working behind the scenes to immerse Nick into the Wesen life had aided him greatly. He was known to be a sympathetic friend to all those in need even Wesen. And his reputation as a catch and release Grimm could only help Sean in his continued quest to hold onto his canton at all costs. The unknown support that Nick gave Sean's leadership was unspoken of in the community but very well known. Sean knew he would continue as is with Nick until the Grimm himself came to certain conclusions.  
  
Then and only then would Sean give the man some truths, not all but some. He hoped that the confrontation was a long ways away. He had other pressing concerns, like his own family and the Verrat. Nick was not the only one killing Reapers these days and that information had found its way into his dear old brother's ears. That phone call was unpleasant to say the least. Sean felt that even though life was always in slow motion he would need to in the coming days change that and allow himself to be sped along with it.  
  
 **Chapter Ten A**  
  
Monroe couldn't help the subsonic growls coming from within him. His mate, his one and only was lying still as death on the cot in front of him. Not only was he still but he was changed. His scent and image were the obvious changes but time would tell if Nick was changed in any other ways. Monroe felt full of despair as he thought of his mate's life up until this moment. To be told one thing, dream of another, and realize the truth lay somewhere in the middle would be tragic, and he knew it would haunting for his mate. But Monroe was determined and as he sat there and stared at his transformed mate he knew that no matter the changes the core of who his mate was wouldn't change. Monroe would just have to be there for him until things balanced out.  
  
Rosalee was flitting about in the back of the store, he knew she was as curious as he was. But the wolf within him was demanding peace, quiet, and privacy. And sitting here with Nick was all he could do. Until Nick woke again Monroe would sit here and contemplate what the future would bring. The future was certainly going to be interesting. Nick's body was phasing in and out, from his Wesen form to his human form. The radical changes were only to his Wesen form, now that he had one at least. His human form had only slightly lengthened in height, brought about broader shoulders, and tanned a bit in his flesh. That could be excused as good living and exercise, yoga did wonders HA! Though Nick did look like a royal now, Monroe knew the royal family trees like the back of his hand and just knew by looking at Nick whose son he really was.  
  
And in his Wesen form Nick just looked darker, more Grimm like than he ever had before. It was the power his mate was emanating that truly reflected his true heritage. His mate was even more powerful than before and even humans would notice that he had true power. Thankfully for Nick's sake the changes didn't mean much for Nick's physical looks in the human world. Wesen would see the change and respect it, but humans would see what they wanted. Only Hank or Wu were a risk as they knew Nick as close friends only could. They'd cross that bridge as they came to it, Monroe would be at his mate's side no matter what.  
  
This "whole" change would bring larger consequences that Monroe didn't want to think about though. Nick's scent had changed enough that even the lowest Wesen on the totem pole would be able to smell the difference and probably say something about it. Monroe could recall the story about the Canton's leader and prince, every Wesen knew it. About how he came to the states in deep grief and newly divorced from his royal Grimm. The social parties were thrown yearly as a familial requirement but other than that the prince remained as alone as he was when he first arrived. He worked in the human world, ruled in the Wesen world with an iron fist, and lived between the shadows still grieving his losses after all these years. His prince's love for his son would allow some healing for both Nick and the prince. But what of everything else?  
  
Monroe was truly worried and sitting here watching his mate wasn't helping. His mate was still phasing and according to Rosalee would continue to do so until he woke up for real. Nick would also need to accept the changes and his new life to stop the involuntary phasing. But Monroe knew by Nick's reaction when he first woke that acceptance wouldn't be the problem. The merging of his lives, old and new would be the problem. Monroe would be there though, and could only thank his lucky stars that they'd completed their mating before the potions revealed Nick's true status. If not he could only guess what their royal prince's reaction was to his long lost son being mated to a weider blutbad. Now nothing but death or rejection of their bond could part them. No matter the changes Monroe would be there for his mate, so until Nick woke he'd sit there and just take in the changes to his precious mate.  
  
 **Chapter Ten B**  
  
He remembers falling, falling into Monroe's arms and then nothing. Pitch black is all that greets him. He must be dreaming again. His cheeks feel wet and using the back of his hand he wipes the tears off his face. He knows he should be asking how, when, or even why. But within himself he knows the answer. This is him, this void is how he feels now. This is his life, his choice from here on out. He needs to fill the void. He needs to remake his life anew.  
  
He has to make choices. Some seem simple and others especially in regards to his past are harder. This void will be filled and when he returns to the human world it will be him. The choices are more important than ever. There must be memories of both his lives, the good and the bad. This must be part of his Wesen or Grimm abilities he absently thinks, all that explains this dreamscape but doesn't make it easier. He has to remake himself from the beginning to where he is now.  
  
Physically he has no choice, he will be his father's son. And isn't that crazy, his boss's son, the Canton's prince is his father. Now he is thankful that he agreed to study up on the politics of royals and Grimms, he'll need it in the days to come. He hasn't seen what he looks like and just as he thinks of it, the void fills with a mirror. Looking into the mirror Nick is shocked and pleased all at the same time. He sees his human form and notes the slight changes. But it is his Wesen form that reveals all, he looks dark, as dark as the void around him. It's as if all the qualities of being a Grimm and a child of the great bastard son Sean Renard merged and created a being that Nick is finding hard to believe is him. It's not negative or evil, his form is greater than both good and evil, he looks strong and confident in all his power. There are no other words for it, maybe Monroe could rhapsodize on in more but for now Nick is pleased.  
  
He vanishes the mirror without a thought and goes onto other topics of his rebirth. Memories will be the most important. He wants the memories of his true childhood back. Even in this void he feels longing. He wants the flowers, the scent of leather and the feelings of belonging back. The truth of his life explained so many things. It explained why he always felt alone even when he was in the company of his "Aunt" Marie. And why in his Grimm training he felt so alive and connected to all the Wesen he helped.  
  
The disconnect that he had always had to the human world he had constantly explained away as grief or slight depression but in reality it really was a sort of disconnect. Now, here in this void of himself he knew the truth. He was always part of two worlds and from birth was meant to be this way. It allowed him some humanity as well as some feral instincts tied with the Wesens he was meant to corral and manage. He would always be a Grimm of two worlds. He knew that this would allow him many things when he awoke but for now he needed to move on from the realizations.  
  
Now he needed to choose. Watching the swirling possibilities around him Nick made his choices that would affect him for eternity and beyond. Though it felt quick for him he knew that in the real world his mate was waiting for him. His new life was waiting for him as well. Monroe, his father, his friends on the force were given choices. He would never wish to forget any of them. His mother, grandmother, and the forgotten past were also accepted into his new self. His "Aunt" Marie was the one he longed to forget but knew deep down that if he left her and all that he knew of her in the void when he woke up that part of him would be less than he was meant to be. As much as he wanted to forget the tough moments in his life he was better for them. Ultimately he planned to leave nothing when he woke up.  
  
And as before when he thought of something even so brief it happened, here in his void. So as his thoughts and self accepted the good and bad within himself he woke. Not moving much he just turns his head a bit and watches as his mate snore in his sleep. The reassurance that his mate was still there was all Nick needed. Just as he intends to speak his body nearly collapses into itself as the exhaustion and need to truly sleep comes upon Nick. And once more there, there is nothing as Nick fades away into his dreams, hopefully dreaming of only happy things.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter, I have 5 to edit then post .
> 
> Grimm and it's characters are not mine, I make no $.

Chapter Ten C

Rosalee couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as she looked at Monroe and Nick. If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be friends with a weider Blutbad as well as a Grimm she'd have jokingly clawed their face off. But here she was, a friend to both of them and it made her worry that much more. They'd become a sort of family or a pack in Wesen terms and she knew that there was a chance that when Nick found out who he really was that would stop. She wasn't stupid and the minute she'd taken a whiff of Nick's new scent she knew the truth just as Monroe had. Nick was no normal Grimm or Wesen he was both and he was also the son of the bastard prince that protected them all. She didn't know where they'd go from here but she did know that as soon as Nick truly woke there'd be alot of changes. 

Looking down at the desk once more she tries to ignore the scene in front of her, it wasn't her place to intrude. They were friends, family, pack but the two of them were mates and she could only hope for a mate of her own to be as close as the two of them. She was glad Nick had agreed to mate with Monroe before taking the potions, he would need that loving connection in the coming months. She knew that the Prince and his family would not be pleased to have a weider Blutbad as a son-in-law. But no matter as Nick had chosen Monroe before all the changes and that choice would and could not be changed. 

That thought made her smile some as she started cleaning up and putting her bottles back in place. All those months ago when her brother was murdered in this place, her new home was a source of anger. She hadn't wanted to believe her brother was still dealing as she had thought they had both decided to get clean or at least stop being so obvious about it. Things had changed though and for the better certainly. She'd stayed clean, made friends, and had a good source of income. Her friends were the best part of it all, especially Nick and Monroe. She hadn't known that she still had things to learn at her age but learn she did. And that was why she was truly worried over the changes to come because she knew down deep who Nick was and also knew that while his body might have changed his soul wouldn't.


	5. Part 4b

Chapter Eleven A

Staring at the ceiling Nick didn't want to move. Through their connection Nick knew that Monroe was there, still next to him and now aware that he was awake. But that didn't mean anything to him other than to offer some comfort. Right now Nick was scared and didn't want to voice it. And that was what kept him from moving and doing anything other than stare and think, stare and think, over and over again. The minute he moved and said something than it would all be real. He had accepted all the changes in the dream like void but that didn't help when he was confronted with it in reality. 

Even just waking up made him aware of the changes. His body felt different and deep down Nick could feel the changes on some type of cellular level. His bones, his blood, his senses, just everything within him felt different. The tug of the bond he had with Monroe was the only thing that hadn't changed. And just thinking of it Nick had to send some gratefulness through the bond to his mate. He didn't want to speak for fear of the wellspring of anxiety within him but he could still feel and appreciate his lover. 

Nick tried to catalogue the changes even as he thought of his mate. He knew from Monroe's subtle glances at his body that he had truly changed, and not just because he was half Wesen now. His senses gave him this dark feeling, he could feel everything around him by just the sway of the wind. It didn't help him as much as some Wesen would allude to it doing so. It made his nerves zing even more, his breath felt out of control as he continued to think of everything that would happen when he "woke" up. So he decided to just stare some more, no thinking, just staring. 

Just as Nick was going to settle into staring at the ceiling some more his mate spoke up, "Nick, love I know you're awake. I also know you're scared but I'm here, we're all here and will continue to be no matter how much you've changed. Maybe now that you're Wesen you'll be able to keep up with us." Nick could tell Monroe said that with a smile but still he didn't look away from the ceiling, he needed to think but his mate seemed determined to get him up finally. He could feel it as Monroe moved to kiss is cheek and scent him. Through the bond he felt the constant stream of love that Monroe had for him. Even in the wake of all these changes his mate still loved him and for some unknown sappy reason that made all the difference for Nick. 

Still staring upwards Nick couldn't help it, he spoke and as he did so he sounded raspy and different to his own ears, "Love you. Thank you. I hope you thanked Rosalee before you chased her off with your gruffness." He hears the girlish laugh off in the back even as his mate grunts and whispers, "Gruff my ass, just overprotective of a trouble causing Grimm." No more is said as Nick breathes in and out some more and sniffs some as he smells the shop and takes in all the changes that his bond with Monroe allows him. He was Grimm yet Wesen and mated and now everything would be different. And Nick was being honest with himself when he thought of just how much he was terrified. Knowing his mate wanted to talk Nick kept his eyes to the ceiling as he asked, "What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimm is not mine and I make no $. 
> 
> Also a Author Note...I apologize for the wait. I lost my muse and then I have spent the last 3 months sitting at my grandma's hospital bedside, then she passed away. To say the least it's been rough. I have a few more chapters to edit briefly and post. Then I have an epilogue of sorts and then the fic is done, Amen!


	6. Part 4c

Chapter Eleven B

It was the lack of distractions that did it to him tonight. Ever since Nick had called off for the week. It was as if crime had stopped and the station itself had dulled for him as well. Sean knew he was being irrational, but he usually was at this time of year. And he disliked changes and Nick calling was a change in routine. And the lack of progress in current cases didn't help much either. He hated getting those calls from the mayor's office. It made him want to use his "powers" for bad instead of good. 

Of course his family would be thrilled if he changed his mind and ran his Canton from a more political standpoint. And thinking of his family made him think of Johnathan's birth, the years they had him, and the kidnapping. It brought him full circle once more, round and round his grief never left him. His mother had once again sent him flowers in his son's memory and honor. The reminder was like a shot in the heart. Thinking of it all would bring him to the point of irrationality and then some. His Canton would always fear him at this time of year and that truly saddened him more. 

He had never wanted to rule like his father, damn the bastard. He had always believed in balance even as a child. He disliked dictators no matter how he longed for more power on the rough days. He had never set out for this lot in life, never wanted to be so alone in life. But with the loss of his son and Lucinda leaving him in her own grief this is what he'd become. He knew he could be strict and even scary but he hoped his son wherever he was would look at him with understanding and some pride. That had always been the goal of his rule and his life, even before the loss of Johnathan.

And tonight the loneliness of his life had been brought to the forefront of his mind, his heart and he hated it. He tried drinking a stiff drink or three already. But once he thought of his beautiful son, the grief would take over. He missed him more than ever on these nights. He was just too tired to fight the memories, the pain. So here he was again, sitting in a chair alone, with a drink in his hand staring at the lights of his city. Sean knew he could prevent this each time by pushing his grief back. But he also knew that he needed these overwhelming moments of pain to stay sane the rest of the time. If he didn't let himself think of his old life then he would lose something else, his humanity as ironic as that sounds. So he would sit here, alone with his thoughts of Lucinda and their beautiful son. 

Chapter Eleven C

Monroe felt his head droop further towards his mate as he heard the raspy voice ask what they'd all been thinking. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just sent Nick his feelings of love and comfort through their bond. He had already said aloud what he thought he could voice rationally, but he says it again, "Mine, you're mine." He fights a smile as he feels Nick's relief and reassurance come through. He feels it as well sees the tears falling down his mate's face. He grips Nick hand and just squeezes it. He'll be there for his mate and will fight to the death before he leaves. He smiles some when that raspy voice speaks up and with a whisper says, "I love you too."

He knows that can't change, it won't change since they mated. But they both had gone into this with some fear as well. But Monroe belonged to Nick as much as Nick belonged to him and no royal family would change that. He feels more than hears Nick say, "Good." Monroe though answers Nick's earlier question, "Nothing needs to change this very second Nick. In a day or two after you've slept we'll start making plans for if, no when other Wesen especially a certain one notices." Nick answers him with a choked laugh and obviously anguished sob, "I'm not even Nick. My name was Johnathan. But now who am I?" Sitting up Monroe grabs Nicks shoulders and looks into his eyes and can barely grunt as he says, "Your name isn't a problem. You know who you are. You're a good cop, a good man, a newbie Grimm, and an even newer Wesen. And the best thing about who you are is that you're my mate. It doesn't matter after that, we'll get there Love. I promise you, I promise." There are no more words between them as he holds Nick and listens to him cry a little more. 

Monroe can only hope his words ring true in the future. He knew his mate's sanity was at stake. Thinking of that made Monroe pause and think that at least another Wesen or two would need told. Nick would need his friends rallying behind him, especially the Wesen ones. The humans would question his growth and weight change and think nothing more but Wesen would smell the difference first and then see it. Not including the Canton's prince, Monroe wanted to call the man and get him involved but he knew better than that. He needed to think of his mate first then his prince. Maybe Rosalee would have some ideas of how to avoid the massive fallout over Nick's species change. In the coming week they would need to make plans for how to handle the upcoming upheaval in their lives. 

He knew there would be changes and he would need to keep the wolf in check. He would need to train Nick on phasing and Wesen emotions and a whole lot more. And Rosalee would need to make potions to help Nick out as well. Lots of ideas and plans whirl around in his mind. He squeezes Nick tighter and breathes in his mates scent. He needed the grounding and so did his wolf. And he smiles into Nick's hair as hears Nick goes back to sleep. It reassured Monroe enough that he himself closes his eyes and settles in for a nap, trusting that Rosalee had their backs. After all what else was pack for but comfort, support, and protection. Thankful for his pack Monroe slips into sleep finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimm is not mine. I make no $ off it.


	7. Eleven D

Sean could hardly believe it, within a matter of hours a scandal had broke out. Of course that probably had something to do with the councilman found murdered along side of a well known hooker down in the red light district. Humans were so foolish and fragile. And this human was particularly foolish, he flaunted his indiscretions enough so that someone finally offed him. Cheating on his wife wasn't all he was known to do. And of course his wife was suspected but so was the dead hookers pimp. And every single one of his enemies on the council and otherwise.

He knew this would get messy, and he needed the best to solve the case. But his best detective was home sick and Sean was hesitant to call him back in. Down deep within himself he just knew it was a bad idea. He'd give Nick a day or two but no more could be afforded, not if this case proved to be as annoying that Sean predicted it would be. He'd see where Hank was in a day or two and go from there. Hell maybe he'd help on this case, he still had some skills. 

At least the case would take his mind off of things or people he would rather not think about. Planning a society party to "honor" his dead son and ex wife always cheered him up,not. He couldn't stop the bitterness in his heart and mind but he would have to keep it in check out in the real world, Wesen or human it didn't matter. As a prince he was under a microscope, as a Captain he was expected to hold to a certain code, but as a man and Wesen he would never be able to deny that his heart has hurt all these years without his beloved family. He loved his mother but sometimes her meddling was bothersome. It was as if she felt that no matter how old he got he still needed to coddled due to the lack of his father's love and all his sins. There were days he felt like Hamlet or Macbeth. Though he still lived, it was truly tragic.

If there was ever a moment in the day though, that he thought of his son it was now. In the minutes before he goes into action and nearly every minute after that too. And he had nightmares on the nights that he wasn't exhausted enough to stop dreaming. It might seem to his mother and everyone else in their world that he hasn't moved on and while that was the truth to an extent. He still knew he had to live and so he did in his own little way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I know that Sean is a little unbelievable or OOC in this chapter to probably the majority of readers but to me he's not. I watch my grandparents every day mourn the loss of my uncle who died 3 years ago. I also saw how my recently departed grandmother mourned the loss of my father for the last 17 years. The loss of a child is something I don't profess to understand but loss is something we all do understand. I hope you take the chapter as proof that Sean truly feels the loss of son and it colors everything else in his life. And as the author I promise you all that the next chapter will be more in character...I hope.


	8. 11 E

Chapter Eleven E

Rosalee felt disinhearted after the last few days. Because deep down in her Wesen soul she had hoped Nick had been cursed. She had prayed that it was just some witch's silly prank. But her fears had been and her prayers left behind. It was a curse nearly 20 years old, and so devious it made her heart hurt think of it. 

Poor Nick had been cursed by someone dear to him. She had thought that a small scent changing curse could be cured with time and potions. But the curse that Aunt Marie laid on Nick was something so different and so evil that only the darkest of human or Wesen could have composed it. Aunt Marie proved to be truly as evil as the Wesen legends foretold her to be. It had changed Nick down to the core of who he had been. Molecules-physical appearance, and even temperament had been effected in Nick. 

All Rosalee could do now was pray that Nick; her dear friend would accept all the changes in him. She hoped that his mating to Monroe would help stabilize Nick in this whole situation. She knows that any little thing could push Nick from functioning coping to dysfunctional insanity in mere moments. Her, Monroe, and the whole Wesen community would have to tread lightly around this new hybrid of Nick.

Nick wasn't evil perse but he had a temper and was going to have alot of rage to burn off in the upcoming weeks and months. She knew that it would be roiling underneath the surface of him, probably just waiting for a Wesen or human to piss him off. It could take him over right now or later on if Nick didn't work on accepting who he was now. And that rage is how legends of evil Grimms started. Nick was beloved in their small community and Rosalee knew that these latest changes would test those feelings on both sides. 

Though her Wesen instincts also told her to bow, kneel, or prostrate herself to his royal Wesen half. That might be Nicks' saving grace, the common Wesen's instinctual need to give the royal families respect and their obeisance. She had known his scent within minutes of smelling the changes he was going through. Her Wesen had acknowledged the truth before she did. But she had been baffled at first, Monroe had been as well. 

Now though they all knew the truth, Aunt Marie had kidnapped the long lost Wesen prince of Prince Renard and his Grimm consort. Every Wesen living in the near vicinity of Portland knew the story, they all knew why the Prince had relocated and had never remarried. It was just never talked of, the Prince was a strict ruler but fair in everything but the taboo subject of his beloved son. Now though all their lives would change, especially Nick who worked for his own father. Rosalee even in these circumstances could see the irony of that situation. She didn't know what would happen now, but she knew she'd have to be a strong friend to both Nick and Monroe. 

She was feeling a little silly now though. She had spent this whole time avoiding clean up and just daydreaming about the whole thing. Looking back at the cot where Nick and Monroe were resting she couldn't help voging out and scenting them, and with a smile she knew everything would work out. Because even with all the changes Nick had gone through, the truest thing she could scent was not the change but the bond he had with Monroe, the love that would ultimately save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no $ off of Grimm characters that I don't own.


End file.
